A Youth Together
by LadySweetFreesia
Summary: Yamato y Mimi se conocían hace años, pero jamás pensaron que lo que tenían en común, más una serie de eventos, les haría cambiar lo que pensaban de cada uno. Junto a eso, los sentimientos que comenzaron a nacer entre ambos estaban destinados a unirlos. 100% Mimato adolescente. Longfic romantico para mi AzukaRuby
1. Reencuentro

**Capilulo I: Reencuentros**

 ** _Junio 26, Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda_**

 _ **Ōta, Distrito de Haneda, Tokio**_

 _ **18:26 horas.**_

 **SEÑORES PASAJEROS TENGAN MUY BUENAS TARDES HABLA EL PILOTO DEL** **VUELO JL005** **CON** **DESTINO A TOKIO, POR SITUACIONES DE NIEBLA EN EL AEROPUERTO DE NARITA SE HA DETERMINADO EL DESVIO HACIA EL AEROPUERTO DE HANEDA;** **LES INFORMAMOS QUE APROXIMADAMENTE EN 10 MINUTOS EL AVION ATERRIZARA EN LA PISTA. LA TEMPERATURA ES DE 20º Y EL CIELO SE APRECIA DESPEJADO. DISCULPANDO LAS MOLESTIAS POR EL DESVIO ESPERAMOS QUE HAYAN TENIDO UN FELIZ VUELO**

Los ojos color miel de la chica observaron las luces naranjas sobre ella que indicaban que debían abrocharse los cinturones, no era la primera vez que viajaba sola en avión, llevaba viajando a su natal Japón desde hacía cuatro años, así que no le costó esfuerzo anclarlo correctamente antes de que la azafata llegara a su altura.

Miró por la ventanilla la hermosa vista que se divisaba desde el horizonte con el monte Fuji en las cercanías de Tokio y que mostraban un día casi primaveral que asolaba en la ciudad, ¿Desde cuándo el clima había cambiado tanto en las vacaciones, primero niebla y luego despejado? aunque lo prefería así en vez de estar en una ola de calor insoportable que no la dejara salir de casa; sin embargo, esto le agradó, ya que este clima indicaba que los días que pasaría junto a sus amigos serían agradables como la vez que vino en Abril del año pasado; en primavera, flores de cerezo cayendo por las calles; el día recibiéndole así a su llegada parecía una señal, su estadía en estas vacaciones sería agradable, suspiró, exactamente como ella había planeado seguro que a sus amigas se alegrarían al saber que se quedaría por todo el resto de las vacaciones.

El avión aterrizó sin problemas y Mimi se dirigió a recoger su equipaje, la enorme maleta pesaba demasiado, no podía sacarla del carril de equipaje puesto que sus manos estaban ocupadas con su cartera y un _neccesaire_ de viaje rosado, su cara reflejó su enfado con ella misma, se había prometido no llevar tanta ropa la última vez.

\- Perdona ¿necesitas ayuda?

Frente a ella apareció un chico de cabello y ojos negros con una polera blanca, camisa a cuadros aguamarina y negro, shorts de jeans sandalias café de cuero y un sombrero azul marino de gamuza; la miraba como otros hombres que le miraban como si fuese un trofeo que desean obtener; odiaba que le miraran así, se sentía incómoda, sin embargo como se sentía tan apremiada por llegar a casa

Hizo un esfuerzo y le sonrió amablemente tirando de su maleta:

\- Sí, la verdad es que no me vendría mal - miró el carrito a su lado - al menos para colocarla ahí.

El chico no se lo pensó dos veces, agarró firmemente el asa de la pesada maleta y tiró de ella. Dejó la maleta en el carro con ruedas y la miró triunfante, la chica le dedicó una de sus brillantes sonrisas y levantó la mano para despedirse.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho – dijo Mimi.

La desilusión se hizo patente en el chico.

\- ¿Sólo eso? Mimi lo miró confundida - ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre o dejarme que te invite a un café un día?

Mimi volvió sonreír a modo de disculpa.

\- Me llamo Mimi, y bueno, si volvemos a coincidir otro día te invitaré algo por haberme ayudado…

Una ceja del joven se alzó.

\- Pero yo quiero algo más que eso, preciosa…-

Los ojos de Mimi se entrecerraron, preparándose para otra contestación que se hacía típica cuando se encontraba frente a un chico:

\- Lo siento, tengo novio- y se volvió junto a su maleta en dirección al estacionamiento para no volverle a ver - por Dios otro chico igual a los demás - dijo en un susurro.

Mimi se encontraba sentada en un banco frente al estacionamiento de taxis comprobando si veía a Miyako en algún lugar, genial, -dijo para sí- ¿porque le habría pedido a ella que la viniera recoger? ¿Por qué no pensó en Sora, o Taichi u otros de sus amigos? Sin embargo, sabía que no sería una posibilidad de darles una sorpresa, ya que había pasado más de un año sin estar largos momentos con sus amigos y les echaba de menos.

Se estaba haciendo tarde; podía ver cómo comenzaba a aparecer la noche y se encontraba sola en el aeropuerto, suspiró, quizás por ser menor de edad a Miyako no le darían permiso para ir a buscarle…

\- Perdona, ¿tienes hora?

Mimi miró al joven que se había acercado a ella, un moreno de cabello desordenado y ojos verdes oscuros vestido con un pantalón negro y una chaqueta del mismo color y una camisa que le hacía juego con sus ojos ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? quizá porque aquellos ojos le hacía recordar a su ex novio; miró su reloj.

\- Las nueve y cinco minutos.

El chico le sonrió ¿Por qué no se iba? Otra vez en el mismo día un chico y desconocido le conversaba; se notaba mayor que ella, probablemente tendría dieciocho o diecinueve, y era bastante atractivo, alto, y con una bonita sonrisa.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? - dijo sentándose al lado de ella como si esperase un taxi - no me puedo creer que alguien haga esperar a una chica tan bonita como tú…

Mimi miró al suelo y sonrió por lo bajo:

\- Bueno, sí estoy esperando a alguien…

\- ¿Tu novio? - dijo mirando a Mimi de reojo, que vestía con un gilet de mezclilla que llegaba hasta sus codos, un vestido floreado con pequeñas rosas rojas y rosadas estampadas y pequeñas sandalias tipo botines de taco y cuero bordeo, mientras llevaba su cabello suelto con una partidura al lado con un pequeño cintillo de color bermellón el cual traía un diseño de mariposa y aros en forma de cadenas; por supuesto alguien como ella debía tener un novio guapo, además de miles de babosos queriendo algo con ella.

Mimi sonrió un poco más:

\- No para nada, Miyako es mi amiga...

\- Bien entonces - dijo el ojiverde riendo y mostrando sus dientes perfectos bajo las luces de la estación - tendría una oportunidad de acompañarle hasta que lleguen por usted, señorita… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Mimi, señorita Mimi Tachikawa ¿y usted?

\- Soy Yuu,-dijo, extendiéndole su mano a modo de saludo,- bueno mi nombre real es Yuri Susuki, pero por mi trabajo me llaman Yuu,- dijo mientras se tomaba su cabello y lo revoloteaba a la altura del flequillo,- encantado, y, dígame señorita Mimi ¿qué hace usted?, por lo que veo se encuentra de paseo ¿viene a ver a alguien o a trabajar?, porque, disculpe mi honestidad parece una modelo esperado a su representante...

\- Mmm, creo que sería un buen detective- dijo sonriéndole la castaña, y sintiéndose en confianza- pues bien, estoy de viaje aquí, pero no por trabajo, vine a ver a mis amigos,-dijo mirando hacia el horizonte como queriendo estar con ellos- sí; también modelo cuando tengo tiempo donde vivo y, ¿qué hago ahora? Estoy esperándoles que me vengan a recoger - dijo en tono de cansancio - , ¿y usted señor Susuki? ¿Me concede el honor de saber con quién estoy tratando?

El chico se colocó frente a ella para que lo mirara detenidamente:

\- ¿Qué parezco? - le sonrió el chico a modo de sorna, Mimi le quedó mirando detenidamente, no cabía dudas, se parecía tanto a Michael, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le resultaba atrayente este chico, además de ser simpático, se desenvolvía bien y lo peor de todo se parecía en sus ojos esmeralda a su primer novio como también en su forma de desenvolver le hacía recordar a quien había querido cuando era niña.

En su ensimismamiento escuchó decir:

-…y trabajo hace tres años para una agencia en Rusia, como mi madre es de allá vivo entre Moscú, y Tokio.

-Ah - dijo la castaña, tratando de seguir el hilo de la conversación,-¿Así que eres modelo?

\- Mmm, sí, pero no creo que sea una tan hermoso como tú,- dijo el rubio, tomándole un mecha de su cabello que se había colocado en su rostro y volviéndolo detrás de su oreja, - definitivamente no - dijo acercándose a su boca con la intención de besarla.

La ojimiel se separó del lado del muchacho, le miró como éste quedaba estupefacto en el asiento en la posición donde intentó besarle, se sintió con rabia, por qué siempre le tocaba conocer a un chico que quería propasarse con ella, pero con el tiempo aprendió a conocer a los hombres y sabía que quería este desconocido; aun así se sentía arrepentida de haberle conversado con tanta honestidad - filtra, Mimi, filtra - se decía cada vez que cometía el error de conocer a alguien pero nunca le resultaba, fue así que se levantó del asiento donde estaba esperando el taxi.

\- Lo siento, estoy con alguien,- respondió la chica a modo de disculpa y de forma automática, como un reflejo que le servía siempre como excusa para que nadie intentara propasarse con ella, aunque siempre le apenaba dar el mismo discurso ya que el estar con alguien le hacía recordar su fracaso con Michael; fue así que tomó sus maletas y trató de alejarse del joven entre la multitud hacia alguna cabina de llamadas para perderle y llamar a Miyako si le iría a buscar.

Minutos antes, no muy lejos de allí; en el hall de aterrizaje…

Un chico rubio de ojos azules, vestido con una polera negra, jeans azul oscuro, chaleco de hilo verde y zapatillas negras, se encontraba retirando sus maletas del sector de equipaje, mientras tres chicos se encontraban esperándolo junto con un carro donde parecían llevar instrumentos musicales desde el pasillo de un vuelo proveniente de Nagoya. Llevaban realizando una gira de conciertos por más de un mes en diversas ciudades y ya se había terminado la temporada de festivales, por lo tanto, era momento de regresar a descansar y disfrutar un mes de vacaciones después de haber trabajado y viajado tanto.

El chico que sostenía un bajo en su mano derecha vestía de jeans gastados y una camisa de color azul marino, era un chico bastante guapo de cabello color negro liso y ojos de color negro azabache, llamo con prisa al rubio.

\- Ey, amigo ¿cuánto crees que te demorarás en retirar tu equipaje?- dijo el pelinegro para tratar de apresurar al rubio.

\- No lo apresures Kyo, que cuando tengas tantas admiradoras como Matt, tendrás que pedirle sus maletas para guardar los recuerdos que te den las chicas-se rio un chico de cabello castaños y barba recién crecida, de gafas negras con una polera azul y pantalones negros cargando su guitarra.

\- Mientras sea ropa interior que me regalen; no tengo problema, podría demorarme todo un día cargando maletas con los recuerdos de mis fans- se burló el pelinegro.

\- Muy gracioso el par - dijo el rubio de forma tajante al ver cómo los chicos se burlaban del asedio que recibía de las muchachas.

Es que desde hace dos años la vida de Yamato Ishida era así, desde que había formado parte de una banda, todos los meses de Julio se retiraban a cualquier ciudad de Japón para tocar en conciertos a través de diversos festivales de rock que se realizaban en la isla; además de esto en época de estudios como hobby se dedicaban a tocar en celebraciones de la preparatoria. Esto conllevaba que su banda "Knife of Day" fuera reconocida en el barrio Minato y requeridos en otros barrios de la capital y ciudades como Kioto, Osaka, Nagoya, Yokohama; como también implicaba que tuvieran seguidores, sobre todo chicas que se enamoraban de chicos rebeldes; siendo ellos todo un fenómeno musical por sus canciones pegajosas y preferidos por las chicas.

\- Mmm, bien tenemos todo - dijo un chico de cabello negro grisáceo vestido con jeans y una polera negra- es hora de regresar a casa.

\- Al fin, creo que no falta nada - dijo Matt - déjame ver; maletas, bajo, batería…Demonios, falta mi electroacústica; debe estar aún en saliendo del equipaje; voy a preguntarle a algún guardia; adelántese ustedes.

\- Pero Ishida, es sólo una guitarra vieja hombre, tu bajo está junto a los demás instrumentos ¿Qué te puede importar una electroacústica?,- dijo cansado el pelinegro - vámonos, que quiero llegar luego a casa…

\- Shin, ¿puedes dejar de molestar?, - dijo el rubio tratando de ver entre todas las maletas si divisaba la funda de su guitarra - Sabes que me carga esto de los aviones; y para peor, a mí se me pierde mi guitarra,- dijo el ojiazul exasperándose y volteando sobre todas las maletas cercanas a las de el- váyanse a la estación de taxis, creo que me demoraré, les llamo cuando la encuentre.

\- Esta bien vete a buscarla pero no te estaremos esperando mucho tiempo eh - dijo el chico.

\- O.k., nos vemos pronto- dijo el ojiazul dirigiéndose hacia hall de equipaje y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Si bien Matt tenía su bajo que eres su instrumento favorito, la guitarra vieja ya tenía cinco años, pero para él tenía un significado emocional, ya que se la había regalado una amiga que le motivó a cantar. Hacía tiempo que ocupaba esa guitarra para componer, le tenía aprecio al instrumento como si fuera parte de su vida y tenía un sentimiento especial hacia ella desde que se la habían regalado.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Se encontraba en Nochebuena en casa de Taichi, bebiendo unos refrescos junto a los demás chicos, pero faltaba Joe y Mimi que se demoraban y estaban esperando el momento para entregar los regalos de amigo secreto. Cuando quedaban pocos minutos para las nueve de la noche y todos los niños debían regresar a sus hogares para la cena de Navidad, sonó el timbre lo que significaba que llegaban al fin._

 _\- Disculpen chicos, perdónennos por el retraso- dijo Joe, cansado como si hubiese corrido una maratón; cargando un enorme regalo casi llegándole a la altura de sus axilas; tomó el enorme paquete y lo dejó en un costado de la entrada de la casa; podía verse cómo Joe estaba cambiando su apariencia, lo que lo hacía muy atractivo para cualquier chica; estaba con el cabello más largo y su voz estaba comenzando a ser más grave; además en apariencia se veía bastante guapo; vestía un abrigo de color azul marino; se lo sacó y lo colgó cerca de la chimenea pues venía con un poco de nieve en los hombros y al quitárselo se dejó ver en unos pantalones del mismo color que su abrigo, un sweater de rayas azules oscuros y una bufanda a juego con éste, mientras que Mimi venía detrás de él cerrando la puerta y entrando con unas bolsas._

 _-¡Feliz Navidad a todos!- dijo la chica, besándoles a cada uno en la mejilla, abriendo las bolsas y entregándoles sus regalos._

 _-¡Por Dios, Mimi! ¿Es que nunca llegarás temprano? ¿Qué me traes?- Dijo el moreno queriendo entrever en medio de las bolsas para ver su regalo._

 _-Oh Taichi, me hieres, y yo que te traje un regalo que sé que te encantará- dijo la ojimiel en forma de puchero y entregándole un paquete._

 _\- No seas malo Tai, agradece que te trajo un presente y eso que no le correspondía,- dijo Hikari reprochando a su hermano, se volvió hacia donde la castaña,- gracias amiga, te molestaste por todos- dijo la pequeña Yagami recibiendo una pequeña caja rosa._

 _-Oh Mimi, por eso te quiero, porque traes los mejores regalos,- dijo el anfitrión de la fiesta pues le había traído un nuevo juego para su consola._

 _-No hay de qué, para eso están los amigos ¿me esperan un momento por favor?- pidió la muchacha mientras se quitaba un abrigo de color blanco con botones negros y lo colgaba junto con todas las demás; vestía con un jumper de cachemira color beige adornado con un cinturón café trenzado sobre una blusa blanca y botas del mismo color con pantys negras y dejaba soltar su cabello un poco húmedo por la nieve al igual que el Superior Joe._

 _\- Espero les gusten mis regalos y pido perdón también por haberme demorado - dijo la chica inclinándose a modo de disculpa, luego sonrió,- por lo que veo ya estaban entregando sus regalos- dijo la castaña al ver que todos tenían sus regalos abiertos,- será mejor que entregue el mío._

 _\- Espera Mimi, quiero entregar el mío primero- dijo Joe- pues bien, mi regalo es: para ti,- dijo entregándole una pequeña cajita dentro del cual se encontraba un colgante de plata que traía una inscripción que decía "Princess"_

 _-Toma, Feliz Navidad Mimi - le dijo un poco ruborizado a la chica._

 _-Gracias, Superior, es hermosa me lo colocaré_

 _\- Es mi turno,- dijo la chica,- pues bien, mi regalo es… : Para ti, Matt - se volvió al paquete enorme el cual lo tomó con dificultad y lo entregó al rubio que se encontraba junto a Tai._

 _\- ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero te guste mi regalo me costó mucho pensarlo - dijo la castaña al entregarle un enorme paquete con curvas que venía trayendo ¿No es mucho verdad?,- dijo la chica al ver que Matt se asombraba al ver tamaño del regalo para él._

 _-Es mi imaginación, ó esto es…- dijo el chico intentando comprender por qué le regalaba algo así._

 _-¿No te gusta? Por lo que recuerdo te gusta la música pensé que quizás podrías probar nuevas cosas aparte de tocar tu armónica.-dijo Mimi mirándolo un poco extrañada._

 _\- Sí, pero es que…- balbuceó el rubio perplejo._

 _\- Mimi- dijo Tai ¿Cómo crees que se lo va a llevar a casa si apenas se puede una mochila en su hombro?- dijo el moreno con burla._

 _\- No seas malo Taichi,- interrumpió Sora - Matt, Mimi esforzó mucho por buscarte un buen regalo; nosotros le dijimos que quizá sería una buena idea el regalarte un instrumento - dijo tratando de apelar a favor de su amiga._

 _\- Gracias Mimi te lo agradezco, pero es que no sé… –dijo el rubio revolviendo su cabello nerviosamente,- me faltan palabras creo que me he quedado en blanco._

 _\- ¿No te gusta?, Pensé que te gustaría mi regalo- dijo la castaña con tristeza en su mirada_

 _\- No, no es eso, si realmente me gustó mucho, muchísimo,-dijo con una sonrisa el chico,- pero es que no sé cómo darte las gracias, discúlpame no sé cómo agradecértelo…-dijo Matt, disculpándose avergonzado delante de Mimi._

 _\- Solo dime gracias y todo estará listo - dijo la castaña,- Ah, prométeme algo si, la ocuparas bien, cuando venga de viaje a Japón, quiero ver que cantas con ella y la utilizas bien, nada de estar en un rincón con polvo puesto que me costó la mesada de tres meses para darte un buen regalo, si veo que es así, Ishida te cobraré cada yen que me costó y parte de tu vida ¿eh?_

 _\- Gracias, tomaré cada palabra en cuenta, tanto como lo de los yenes como la de mi vida, Mimi, no quiero ser asesinado joven sin antes pasarla bien,-dijo el rubio riéndose de la broma que había hecho la ojimiel._

 _\- No si es verdad Ishida, si veo que no la ocupas vendré y te haré la vida imposible hasta que me la pagues, ó me escribas una canción… -le dijo guiñándole un ojo._

 _\- Está bien, está bien la cuidaré como lo más importante de mi vida, no te preocupes, dijo finalmente el rubio para zanjar el tema…_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Mientras el rubio recordaba su guitarra; por ese mismo lugar iba pasando el encargado de empaques con equipajes que no habían reclamado, cuando vio una silueta curvilínea que se encontraba junto a una maleta de color plateado por lo que corrió donde el encargado.

\- Ey, espere, ¿me deja ver?, -dijo el rubio mirando la caja para que no se le perdiera entre las demás maletas.

-¿Hay algo que le pueda pertenecer señor?, dijo el encargado de equipajes; un señor de aproximadamente cincuenta años con el cabello levemente canoso en sus patillas de cuerpo robusto y estatura media con mirada cansadora, puesto que se veía agotado con llevar maletas de nuevo a la oficina de equipajes.

\- Ando buscando mi guitarra y creo que está aquí, -dijo el rubio sacando la funda de la guitarra de entre medio de las maletas, no podía pensar que desde el vuelo que tomo haya habido dos guitarras iguales,-sí, la encontré,- dijo el rubio tomándola del asta y viendo que tenía sus iniciales en la parte del superior del clavijero.

\- Gracias, si no la hubiese encontrado, literalmente, me muero,- dijo el rubio al señor de mediana edad, recordando la promesa que había hecho.

\- No, gracias a usted llevo menos carga a la sala y llego más descansado a casa,-dijo el caballero más animoso, esperando terminar luego su turno de trabajo.

\- Bueno, nuevamente le agradezco y espero que descanse,-dijo el rubio tomando correa de la guitarra para colocársela en hombro.

\- Que le vaya bien joven, cuídese y que tenga buena noche,- se inclinó respetuosamente el señor y comenzó a tomar su carro de nuevo para comenzar la marcha.

\- Gracias - dijo el rubio despidiéndose del señor, para dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento de taxis.

Cuando el chico llegó al estacionamiento pudo observar que ninguno de sus compañeros le había esperado y solo se encontraba una familia esperando en un Kia Grand Carnival a las personas que venían llegando de un viaje al parecer y solo una chica sentada en un banco, al verse solo en esa escena el rubio se molestó.

\- Genial,- dijo el rubio para sí,- ahora a esperar como un estúpido, nunca más salgo en avión,- dijo el rubio parando la maleta, saco una chaqueta de la maleta y se la colocó puesto que comenzaba a hacer frio.

Fue así que el rubio comenzó a acercarse a la vereda de la calle para poder ver algún taxi o limusina del aeropuerto que estuviera por estacionarse, cuando fue que vio un taxi acercarse.

En ese mismo lugar se encontraba la castaña tratando de tomar algún transporte que la acercara a la estación Shinjuku, se quedaria en una hotel hasta la mañana y luego se iria a su casa en Numabukuro; sin embargo, las limusinas que estaban en ese momento hacían su recorrido hasta la Estación Hamamatsucho, asi que decidió que tomaría un taxi hacia Shinjuku por lo que vio que venía el taxi que la llevaría a la estación, cuando de repente vio como un joven rubio tomó la manilla de la puerta del asiento del copiloto al mismo tiempo que ella.

\- Disculpa, - dijo la castaña con torpeza en sus manos por los bolsos que llevaba, pero determinada a tomar ese taxi puesto que era el último,- pero este taxi lo vi prim…¿Matt?,-dijo la castaña al reconocer al chico con la maleta y la guitarra en sus hombros ¿Matt eres tú?,- pregunto de nuevo la chica, esperando que la respuesta fuera acertada.

\- ¿Mimi?,- dijo el rubio al ver detenidamente que la chica que se encontraba en el banco y que no se había percatado

 ** _Junio 26, Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda_**

 _ **Ōta, Distrito de Haneda, Tokio**_

 _ **21:43 horas.**_

Mientras el rubio recordaba su guitarra; por ese mismo lugar iba pasando el encargado de empaques con equipajes que no habían reclamado, cuando vio una silueta curvilínea que se encontraba junto a una maleta de color plateado por lo que corrió donde el encargado.

\- Ey, espere, ¿me deja ver?, -dijo el rubio mirando la caja para que no se le perdiera entre las demás maletas.

-¿Hay algo que le pueda pertenecer señor?, dijo el encargado de equipajes; un señor de aproximadamente cincuenta años con el cabello levemente canoso en sus patillas de cuerpo robusto y estatura media con mirada cansadora, puesto que se veía agotado con llevar maletas de nuevo a la oficina de equipajes.

\- Ando buscando mi guitarra y creo que está aquí, -dijo el rubio sacando la funda de la guitarra de entre medio de las maletas, no podía pensar que desde el vuelo que tomo haya habido dos guitarras iguales,-sí, la encontré,- dijo el rubio tomándola del asta y viendo que tenía sus iniciales en la parte del superior del clavijero.

\- Gracias, si no la hubiese encontrado, literalmente, me muero,- dijo el rubio al señor de mediana edad, recordando la promesa que había hecho.

\- No, gracias a usted llevo menos carga a la sala y llego más descansado a casa,-dijo el caballero más animoso, esperando terminar luego su turno de trabajo.

\- Bueno, nuevamente le agradezco y espero que descanse,-dijo el rubio tomando correa de la guitarra para colocársela en hombro.

\- Que le vaya bien joven, cuídese y que tenga buena noche,- se inclinó respetuosamente el señor y comenzó a tomar su carro de nuevo para comenzar la marcha.

\- Gracias - dijo el rubio despidiéndose del señor, para dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento de taxis.

Cuando el chico llego al estacionamiento de taxis pudo observar que ninguno de sus compañeros le había esperado y solo se encontraba una familia esperando en un Kia Grand Carnival a las personas que venían llegando de un viaje al parecer, al verse solo en esa escena el rubio se molestó.

\- Genial,- dijo el rubio para sí,- ahora a esperar como un estúpido, nunca más salgo de gira en avión,- dijo el rubio parando la maleta y cerrándose la chaqueta puesto que comenzaba a hacer frio.

En ese mismo lugar se encontraba cierta castaña…

\- Hola soy Miyako, si suena este mensaje es porque no estoy disponible así que tu llamada será transferida a un buzón de voz- Se escuchaba por el auricular del teléfono- Déjame tu mensaje después que suene el tono y cuando lo escuche hablaremos por todo lo perdido. Un beso.-

\- Miya, por favor contesta- decía la castaña dentro de la cabina telefónica, llamando por séptima vez al celular de la pelimorada- si no me respondes te juro por Kami que no regreso más a Japón y será exclusivamente tu culpa- vociferaba Mimi llevándose el auricular frente a su rostro.

-Señorita, ¿estará toda la noche encerrada dentro de la cabina? Debo realizar una llamada urgente- le golpeaba una ancianita de cabello canoso y cargada de bolsas a la puerta de la cabina.

-Disculpe, pero estoy haciendo una llamada y no he podido comunicarme, vengo desde Nueva York y no tengo a mi fam….-

-Bueno señorita ¿qué hay de mí? vengo desde Tanegashima, de ver a mis hijos que se avergüenzan de mí y no estoy alardeando de que no me vienen a buscar, así que por favor termine de ocupar el teléfono que son más personas las que lo necesitamos, no solamente vive usted en el mundo - contesto la anciana enojada por no poder ocupar el teléfono al momento que ella lo deseaba.

-¿Es que no puede esperar turnos o es que no le enseñaron buenos modales a usted?- Espeto la castaña por la forma que le habló la anciana, si bien a ella le enseñaron que debía respetar a sus mayores, no se encontraba de buen humor para ayudar a la anciana más aun siendo que con ella no habían sido muy solidarios ese día.

-¿Y qué hay de usted que no respeta a sus mayores? Me he dado cuenta que lleva más de diez minutos llamando sin salir de la cabina y ni le contestan siquiera- siguió respondiendo la anciana para ganar la discusión.

-Por favor solo será una llamada más, discúlpeme de verdad no quise ser irrespetuosa es que de verdad no tengo donde quedarme…- suplico la castaña esperando la comprensión de la anciana.

-Lo siento, ya fue tiempo suficiente debo llamar yo también; debo llegar al nacimiento de mi nieta algo más importante de seguro de lo que hace usted aquí así que termine ya…- dijo la anciana mientras la empujaba hacia fuera de la cabina.

-¿Qué demonios se cree que trata a la gente así, ah?-Respondió ofuscada por la forma en que la trató- Voy a llamar a los guardias para que…- no sabía realmente para que podía llamarlos ¿para qué le ayudar a sacar a la anciana prepotente? no, sabía que ahí tendría todas las de perder porque priorizarían la versión de la anciana contra la de una joven; se sentía frustrada. enojada y sobretodo sola sin la ayuda de alguien.

-Niñita prepotente que crees que con mover sus ojos logran todo, pero déjame decirte que los guardias me darán la razón a mí-susurró triunfante y cerrando la cabina para poder llamar.

-Está bien, puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana…- dijo la castaña tomando sus bolsos con frustración, solo quería salir del aeropuerto y descansar.

Si pudiese colocarle un adjetivo a su llegada a Tokio esta vez, de seguro sería terrible; primero dos tipos tratan de coquetearle sin descaro antes de que pueda comenzar a hablarles tema; luego esperar dos horas eternas para que su amiga le responda en interminables buzones de voz que le contestaría luego que prendiera su celular, y para finalizar esa anciana prepotente que no le permitía llamar y ningún taxi que la llevara a su casa en Numabukuro o a un hotel en Shinjuku.

Al fin y al cabo se rindió; se dio cuenta que Miyako no la iría a buscar ya que llevaba más de dos horas esperando y no aparecía. Iba a tomar un taxi que la dejara en Shinjuku, para hospedarse en un hotel hasta la mañana, no tenia deseos de hacer un recorrido tan largo a su casa; comenzaba a oscurecer y le atemorizaba quedarse a esperar si llegaría Miyako o no. No aguantó mas y fue a por el primer taxi que vio, ya luego arreglaría con la pelimorada por dejarla plantada.

Vio un taxi que se dirigía a Shinjuku, cuando de repente vio como un joven tomó la manilla de la puerta del asiento del copiloto al mismo tiempo que ella.

\- Disculpa, - dijo la castaña con torpeza en sus manos por los bolsos que llevaba, pero determinada a tomar ese taxi puesto que era el último,- pero este taxi lo vi pr… ¿Matt?,-dijo la castaña al reconocer al chico con la maleta y la guitarra en sus hombros ¿Yamato Ishida, eres tú?,- pregunto de nuevo la chica, esperando que la respuesta fuera acertada.

Sin embargo el chico le miraba extrañado como costándole recordar:

\- Soy yo Mimi, Tachikawa ¿No me recuerdas? Mimi, tu amiga de la infancia- dijo al rubio - ¿Qué haces aquí?, digo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Andas solo o con alguien? – saltó con muchas preguntas Mimi.

\- ¿Mimi?,- dijo el rubio al ver detenidamente a la chica de la cual no se había percatado.

\- Ups, perdón Hola ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué es de ti? ¿Andabas de viaje? – preguntaba Mimi.

-Wow whoa whoa, muchas preguntas que procesar, poco tiempo para responder. Hola, estoy bien, disculpa pero estoy por tomar un taxi a casa, disculpa por no tener tiempo para hablar, estoy cansadísimo y quiero llegar luego a casa – respondió Matt a regañadientes, sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntarle algo a su amiga - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Vengo de visita por el verano; Miyako vendría a buscarme, la esperé pero no llegó, así que ahora me dirijo a algún lugar a tomar una habitación para ir a casa mañana - decía la castaña de manera más relajada.

\- Jóvenes disculpen pero ¿quién de los dos tomará el taxi? no puedo esperar todo el tiempo – dijo el conductor.

\- ¡Yooooo! - dijeron al unísono sin darse cuenta que ambos querían tomar el mismo taxi a casa.

\- Disculpa Matt, yo iba a tomar el taxi antes que llegaras, creo que corresponde que me cedas el lugar – dijo Mimi tratando de sonar cortés.

\- Hey, pero yo llegué primero – refunfuño Matt tomando la perilla – tú estabas conversando con la señora.

\- Noooo, yo llegué primero, sólo que esta "señora" comenzó a decirme que debía darle preferencia porque es anciana – comenzó a protestar Mimi.

\- ¿Que te crees niñita? ¿A quién llamas anciana? - levantó a voz la señora de edad.

\- Pero si es la verdad, quería aprovecharse de la situación por su edad – reclamó Mimi.

\- Niña maleducada, llamaré al guardia para que te enseñe respetar a tus mayores – amenazó la señora indicando a un guardia de seguridad.

\- ¿Queeé? Porque va a llamar al guardia, Matt, ayúdame por favor - se aferró al brazo de su amigo - esta señora quiere llevarme a la policía.

\- No seas exagerada Mimi – se dirige a la anciana y se inclina respetuosamente - disculpe, mi amiga no tuvo modales con usted pero realmente está asustada, se le olvidaron las buenas costumbres, pero necesita al igual que yo el taxi para dirigirnos a nuestros hogares, ¿nos permite tomar el taxi por favor?

\- Jovencito, yo lo necesito al igual que usted; siga siendo el joven respetuoso y le aseguro que le lloverán mejores mujeres que esa niñita malcriada, hágase un favor, no encapriche tanto a su novia, créame que jóvenes como usted tendría muchas admiradoras, - le sonrió coquetamente la ancianita.

\- Ella no es mi novia, - dijo Matt perplejo, - es sólo una amiga y necesita ayuda ¿es que acaso no entiende?

\- ¿Qué está diciendo anciana? – levantó la voz Mimi – YO NO SOY LA NOVIA DE NADIE – enfrentó a la señora - Lo ves Matt? esta señora es la que hace problema no yo - se lamentó Mimi.

\- Que par de jóvenes más irrespetuosos, por favor señor lléveme a Aoyama – dijo la señora arriba del taxi entregándole dinero para que se apurara.

La anciana fue más rápida y de un momento a otro Mimi y Matt quedaron sin taxi y con las palabras en la boca para contradecir a la anciana que se fue rápidamente.

\- ¿Ahora qué haremos? preguntó Mimi perpleja - ¿cómo llegaré a Shinjuku? Maldita anciana decrépita, no me dejó subir – murmuro Mimi con los dientes apretados.

\- Será mejor tomar un tren y en la estación Tennōzu cada uno hace transbordo a nuestras casas - dijo Matt ya dado por vencido por la pérdida del taxi.

\- Tienes razón, uuhrrg vieja maldita ahora tendré que irme cargada hasta el terminal - se quejó Mimi tomado su maleta y bolsos.

\- Mimi estamos en las mismas condiciones, vamos cargados a casa y si no nos apuramos no tomaremos el tren a tiempo - dijo Matt mientras tomaba su maleta y caminaba a paso rápido.

\- ¿A qué hora pasa el próximo tren? ¿Me dejará cerca de Shinjuku? - decía Mimi tomando sus maletas y tratando de alcanzar a Matt para que no dejara atrás - hey Matt, espérame no quiero ir sola al terminal.

Caminaron unos 5 minutos a pie hasta la plataforma del Tokyo Monorail y tomaron el tren que se dirigía a la estación Tennozu.

Mientras estaban dentro del tren Mimi intentaba colocar algún tema de conversación para acortar el viaje pero Matt parece que no tenía interés.

\- A propósito Mimi ¿Por qué estás en Haneda?, ¿no debería llegar tu vuelo a Narita?

\- Había en el aeropuerto de Narita una niebla tan espesa que hacía imposible aterrizar, así que el vuelo lo desviaron a Haneda; ¿y tú que tal? ¿Estabas de gira o visitando a tu abuela?

\- Con la banda nos invitaron a un festival, tuvimos un concierto en el Teatro Aichi de Nagoya así que nos fuimos una semana allá, pero desde hace 3 semanas hemos andado entre Kobe, Osaka y Kioto – respondió Matt.

\- Oohh, que bien ¿y cómo estuvo? ¿Entretenido? ¿Compartiste con otras bandas igual? ¿Cómo fue la experiencia? – preguntaba Mimi curiosa.

\- Bueno, ya llevamos un tiempo en conciertos así que no es diferente a las demás – dijo Matt más relajado.

En eso se escuchó desde el altavoz del tren que estaban pronto a llegar a la estación Tennozu:

\- Ya llegamos, wow pasó rápido el tiempo; bueno te dejo, hasta aquí llego yo, gracias por acompañarme Matt, conversar contigo hizo el viaje más agradable - le sonrió Mimi amablemente.

\- ¿Y cómo te iras a casa? - preguntó Matt.

\- Tomaré la línea Rinkai que me llevará a la estación Shunjuku y bueno ahí caminaré o tomaré algo que me lleve al Tokyo Hostel Fuji - dijo Mimi pensándolo un poco.

\- Pero ¿no crees que es muy tarde para que andes sola? – reclamó el preocupado.

\- Que va Matt, he estado en Nueva York más sola de lo que crees y jamás me pasó nada - respondió Mimi confiada.

\- Pero, es que me preocupa que andes sola y tan cargada y aun te falta llegar a donde te hospedaras, vas a caminar unos minutos quizás por cuantas calles, sin nadie que te acompañe, puede ser peligroso – dijo Matt mirándola. En ese momento una idea se le cruzó por la mente - Quédate en mi departamento, esta noche - Al darse cuenta que sus palabras la asombraron Matt reaccionó y fue más específico con su idea – digo, te invito a mi departamento a que pases la noche y mañana con mi padre podemos ir a dejarte a tu casa - dijo siendo más claro - es tarde Mimi y créeme que nos preocuparía a todos que andes sola en Tokio ¿qué te parece la idea? – preguntó finalmente Matt.

\- ¿De vedad no sería una molestia?, ya te he molestado camino acá – dijo Mimi dubitativa - ¿estás seguro?

\- Sí lo estoy, sino no te lo propondría; además mi padre siempre llega tarde de su trabajo y no sería malo estar un par de horas acompañado, no me sentiría tan solo al menos tendría con quien hablar hasta que él llegue – dijo Matt sonriéndole.

\- Oohh gracias Matt, muchas gracias tomó sus maletas y se acercó a el para ir rápido - eres el mejor, te has ganado una cena de mi parte- dijo Mimi sonriéndole.

\- Ehm ¿aun sigues cocinando como cuando lo hacías de niña? –recordó lo pésimo que cocinaba con unas mezclas extrañas de ingredientes.

\- No que va, mi padre en Nueva York me inscribió en un taller de cocina americana pero ahora puedo preparar comida japonesa porque mi madre me enseñó y créeme que lo hago de maravilla – le guiño - te sorprenderías de lo que hago.

\- Más me sorprendería que mezclaras bien los ingredientes para no envenenarme – rio Matt por lo bajo.

\- Que eres malo Yamato Ishida quiero agradecerte el hospedaje y me tratas de casi asesina- inflo los cachete, mostrándose un poco molesta aunque era en broma

\- Hey, no pongas palabras en mi boca, jamás he dicho que seas una asesina. Está bien, hoy dejaré que cocines como agradecimiento, aunque no es necesario en realidad – le respondió rápidamente.

\- De ninguna manera, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por lo que has hecho – cambio el tema para saber cuánto faltaba - ¿Nos queda poco para llegar cierto?

\- Si, cuando lleguemos a la estación nos quedar solo un par de cuadras para llegar al departamento – respondió Matt, mirando el puerto de Tokio.

\- Ufff, que bien, el jetlag me ha dejado casi con un sueño mortal, ahora que lo pienso hubiese estado tan cansada para llegar a casa que quizás hubiese pasado de largo – dijo Mimi riéndose de la situación, después de pensar agradeció que a pesar del mal día, lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado fue haberse encontrado con Matt - gracias nuevamente Yamato, ha sido un lindo gesto - le sonrió Mimi; Matt se incomodó por el comentario y lo hizo sonrojar.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, para eso están los amigos- dijo Matt para zanjar el tema.

No se dieron cuenta cuánto llevaban conversando cuando ya el tren había parado en la estación, caminaron por unos 5 minutos y llegaron al edificio departamental de Yamato.

\- Al fin llegamos - dijo Matt, miró su reloj y vio que eran las 12:15 - Ya es medianoche.

\- Wow que tarde, ¿estás seguro que quieres comer a esta hora, no te hará mal al estómago?

\- ¿Acaso no quieres cocinar, ya estas cansada o no quieres envenenarme aun? – rio Matt- no te preocupes tengo buena digestión.

\- Jaja, simpático, no es eso, solo que quizás te haga mal comer tan tarde, y además quizás sea verdad, eso de sentirme cansada y no querer cocinar.

\- Bueno esta bien, no te exigiré la cena que me tenías prometida, sólo porque estas cansada pero me la debes ¿ah?

\- O.K. - Se abrió la puerta del ascensor y llegaron al departamento; tal y como supuso Matt, no había luces prendidas, por lo tanto su padre debía llegar más tarde, aunque se notaba que no había estado hace días, porque la ropa estaba junta y solo un par de tazones se veían en el lavaplatos.

\- Uufff creo que no ha habitado nadie este lugar hace tiempo- dijo Mimi

\- Quizás le ha tocado trabajar bastante, cuando no estoy en casa hace horas extras para estar acompañado –dijo Matt mirando a su alrededor

\- ¿No se cansa tu papá? – pregunto curiosa Mimi

\- Sí, mucho, pero prefiere trabajar a estar en el ostracismo, no puede vivir sin hacer algo – dijo Matt dejando las maletas y bolsos de ambos en el hall.

\- A pesar de que se parezcan bastante, sí difieren en algunas cosas tú y tu padre – dijo Mimi detenidamente.

\- ¿Porque dices eso? – preguntó Matt curioso.

\- Porque él no le gusta estar completamente solo, digo, quizás le guste la soledad pero me da la impresión que lo hace, eso de estar en un entorno más social para escapar de… bueno de todo, a veces pasa eso en los adultos, eso de evitar los problemas ¿no? - tratando de evitar el tema de la separación de sus padre- en cambio tú a pesar de ser de pocos amigos, prefieres la soledad, no para escapar de todos, sino para encontrar tu verdadera paz.

Matt se asombró por las palabras de la castaña ya que nunca la había escuchado hablar así, además tenía un punto de razón, la razón por la que Matt no era tan sociable no era porque fuera frío o quisiera arrancar de la gente, sino porque se sentía bien así, se sentía en paz y eso lo disfrutaba, las cosas pequeñas que se viven sin tanto ajetreo.

\- Creo que has madurado Tachikawa, me asombra lo que dices, eres muy observadora- dijo Matt mirándola.

\- Matt, créeme que vivir lejos me ha hecho cambiar y ver las cosas diferentes, pero más te asombrarás porque he cambiado – dijo Mimi

\- Créeme que ya lo estoy haciendo - dijo Matt. No supo por qué pero el cambio de Mimi le agradó, decidió mejor cambiar el tema.

\- Te puedes quedar en la habitación de huéspedes, por lo general la ocupa Takeru y como sabes que es ordenado no habrá problema para que dejes tus cosas también, mientras iré a dejar las cosas a mi habitación, el baño está al frente de tu pieza – le indicó Matt un par de puertas que estaban de frente.

\- Gracias - dijo Mimi - Matt ¿quieres que prepare algo igual? es tarde y pasamos mucho tiempo sin comer, algo poco aunque sea- dijo Mimi

\- Esta bien, dejaré que prepares algo por mientras ocuparé el baño

\- Esta bien manos a la obra, dormirás quedaras satisfecho como un rey por el festín que prepararé – dijo Mimi yendo a la cocina.

\- Has lo que creas que sea mejor - escuchó a Matt a lo lejos.

Mientras Matt tomaba un baño, Mimi comenzó a buscar los ingredientes para preparar la cena para Matt; mientras se cocinaban los alimentos, fue al living de su hospedante y pudo ver que aun conservaban las fotos de toda su familia; le agradó saber que ya no era el niño celoso con su vida privada ó triste por la separación de sus padres, habían pasado los años y también Matt había cambiado.

Escuchó que Matt salía del baño y entraba a su habitación. Como la comida estaba casi lista Mimi preparó la mesa y esperó a Matt para servirle.

Cuando lo vio con pijama no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómoda. Matt usaba un short gris oscuro y una sudadera azul marino que marcaba parte de su cuerpo; aún tenía el cabello húmedo por la ducha y le caían ciertas gotas por parte de su cuerpo, sin querer pensó que se veía atractivo.

\- Ehmm preparé una sopa de huevo, unas empandillas y katsudon con los ingredientes que habían en la nevera,- indicó Mimi poniendo un cuenco de sopa, un plato con aperitivos y un plato de cerdo con arroz- creo que tu papá ha venido a comer porque habían alimentos preparados - dijo ella mientras se sentaba frente a él y lo miraba comer.

Matt se sintió incómodo al ser observado, se percató que la castaña no había preparado nada que ella comiese.

\- ¿Qué comerás tú? - se detuvo de comer Matt para espera lo que dijese Mimi.

\- Por hoy paso la cena, quiero algo más dulce, me prepararé unos panqueques y tomare un té además es mi forma de agradecerte por quedarme acá

\- ¿No será que no quieres comer de tu comida? - miraba suspicaz Matt

\- Oh Matt ¿sigues creyendo que cocino mal? Prueba, verás que no es así - dijo Mimi mirándolo esperanzada.

Con un poco de temor Matt se acercó al cuenco de arroz y el cerdo que estaba sobre él, si por vista se veía bien, esperaba que por gusto fuera lo mismo; al tomar los palillos y comenzar a comer el cerdo fue un golpe al paladar, cada bocado que probaba era exquisito; no espero más y comenzó a comer con las ganas de no haber comido en años algo tan delicioso.

\- ¿Y? ¿Está mal o superó tus expectativas? – preguntó Mimi esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

Matt se demoró en responder pero fue claro, - Cocinas excelente Mimi, tus platillos quedaron deliciosos.

\- Y creías que cocinaba pésimo, aunque no lo creas Ishida mis gustos culinarios han cambiado bastante – rio Mimi agradecida porque le había gustado lo que había preparado para él.

\- Así lo veo, hace tiempo no disfrutaba un platillo tan rico, me encantó Mimi –dijo Matt honestamente.

\- Eh no hay de qué gracias - dijo un poco avergonzada Mimi - bueno, será mejor que vaya a preparar mi té - dijo Mimi levantándose de la mesa.

\- ¿De verdad que no quieres comer de mi plato? créeme que está sabroso, te juro que ya no volveré a molestarte con el tema de que quieres matar con tu comida.

\- No, no te preocupes, no me hago problema con eso, come tú, disfruta tu cena, comeré algo más liviano además, quiero descansar pronto – dijo Mimi levantándose de la mesa y buscando los ingredientes para preparar unos panqueques.

Cuando volvió a la mesa, vio que Matt había acabado todos los platillos.

\- Wow parece que si te gustó, lástima que hice poca, podría haberle cocinado a tu padre igualmente – pensó Mimi.

\- Estuvo excelente pero no puedo más, bueno mañana le diré que tuviste la intención de cocinarle a él – Miro Matt hacia la cocina - ¿Quedó algo de té?

\- Si herví un poco más de agua también, así que queda en el hervidor – indicó Mimi hacia su izquierda.

\- O.K. prepararé más para beber y alivianar lo comido – dijo Matt yendo a buscar el hervidor y una copa.

Bebieron su té en tranquilidad sentados en la mesa, no conversaron más, quizás estaban cansados por el día que tuvieron o simplemente estaban disfrutando de la compañía de ambos sin necesidad de hablar.

\- ¿Te das cuenta la hora que es? Son las 01:13 a.m.; será mejor que dejes los platos ahí y vayamos a dormir; mañana debes levantarte temprano para ir a tu casa, - Mimi bostezó y dejó los platos en el lavabo.

\- Sí, estoy realmente cansada, gracias nuevamente Matt – le dijo Mimi yendo en dirección a la habitación - Te prometo mañana lavar toda la loza.

\- No te preocupes, descansa que tengas buena noche – dijo Matt, - y gracias por la comida.

\- Gracias a ti Matt, por todo, que tengas buenas noches – le agradeció Mimi mirándole a los ojos y sonriéndole.

Matt la vio irse a la habitación de huéspedes y quedó un rato pensando en ella. Se le hacía extraño ya no ver a la niña caprichosa que necesitaba ayuda en lo más mínimo, ahora era una joven que hacía la mayoría de sus cosas sola y lo más extraordinario de todo es que aunque todos pensaran que quizás le costaría, todo resultaba bien, casi perfecto, como si siempre las cosas se le dieran fácil. Definitivamente su vida en Nueva York le hizo cambiar y para mejor, deseaba que siguiera así porque demostraba a todos que ya no era la niña de antes sino ahora una chica independiente a la que se debía respetar

Fue a su habitación y al igual que su amiga fue a descansar del viaje del día; pudo haber sido un día fatal: estuvo a punto de perder sus cosas, lo habían dejado sus amigos solo, pero a pesar de todo el reencuentro que tuvieron ambos, las conversaciones y aventuras que pasaron, sopesó todo el día que habían tenido, después de mucho tiempo Matt fue a su cama y no durmió como lo hacía siempre, rutinario, tranquilo, sino que compartir con su amiga le hizo ver que no siempre es bueno estar solo sino que la compañía de alguien puede mejorar sus días.

 **Wowowowowow jamás pensé en mi vida ever continuar con esta historia; la tenía pospuesta dese el 2011 y trate de todo lo posible que me saliera la idea, pero no me gustaba, la encontraba corta y simple pero ya llevo un par de caps. mas y creo que será un longfic aunque no quiero que sea taaaan extenso. Quiero agradecer a mi rubyazukachan que me motivo a escribir esta historia va para ti amiga mimatosa que me pide historias lindas de estos dos, ay! Es que los amamos; y la lorechan que estos días ha andado bieen perdida en el Japón pareciese ¬¬ missing you watchita pero aquí esta. este es el fic que antes se llamaba JUNTOS, que lo reedite y resuperedite porque lo encontré fofo, este cap va al encuentro de Mimi y Matt en el aeropuerto y como se dieron cuenta, ya hay algunas diferencias entre estos dos pero aun asi pueden congeniar: creo que este fic seguirá el canon de los personajes de Tri porque los veo más relacionados entre ellos en comparación al anime de Adventure: Mimi y Matt tienen 16 y 17 (sí, la edad de Tri, pero sin esa idea monstruosa de la meiko) así que esta historia tratará básicamente de su relación en la preparatoria**

 **En fin gracias por leerme porque fueron 21 hojas, jamás me imagine que serían tantas y relatar algo tan poquito pero que es significativo**

 **Espero subir el cap siguiente pronto lo tratare de hacer no tan largo, pero tampoco deseo que sea una cosa corta porque me deja con ganas de dejar la historia hasta ahí, lo importante es que la idea ya está clara, quizás adhiera algunas canciones para que se puedan** **inspirar mientras leen.**

 **Sorry por la ortografía, creo que quedaron uno que otro error, pero es que son taantas paginas y a pesar de que a cada rato reviso ya me está cansando revisar, como diríamos en Chile, me dio paja… lo importante es la redacción y creo que eso me quedó súper ;)**

 **Gracias por sus rr y sus vistos se agradece un montón**

 **Besitos del fin del mundo**

 **LadyMimato :***

PDTA: Saludos a la Becky G, sí, la cantante, con su canción "Sola" me motivó a escribir todo el rato sin parar…A ti ,debo decir que eres una inspiración XD (BROMA)


	2. Malentendidos

**Capitulo II Malentendidos**

 _ **Junio, 27 Edificio Departamental Toei Daiba 6**_

 _ **Minato, Distrito de Odaiba, Tokio**_

 _ **07:01 horas.**_

Había amanecido y ya se podía apreciar un día soleado y fresco; Matt se levantó de su cama, y abrió las cortinas, tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano así que no era difícil para el estar despierto a las 6:45, con el sol que alumbraba su habitación; salió de ella para dirigirse a la ducha, cuando en eso encontró una maleta de color morado y recordó que había hospedado a su amiga por la noche al encontrarse en el aeropuerto.

Se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes que ocupaba generalmente Takeru en sus visitas y abrió levemente la puerta. Encontró a su amiga acostada con toda la cama desordenada y sin ningún atisbo de querer despertar. Supuso que lo que más quería su amiga era dormir, sin embargo, debía despertarla porque era ella le había pedido irse temprano a casa. Se acercó tratando en lo posible de no hacer tanto ruido, pero con lo suficiente para moverle que despertara:

– Mimi, ya amaneció, será mejor que despiertes, me dijiste que te despertara para irte a casa

– Mhmhmmm OK

– Solo paso a decirte que ya amaneció

– está bien

– Iré a tomar una ducha, puedes levantarte a desayunar si quieres

– está bien- repitió sin levantar el rostro

Vio que aún no despertaba, pero sabía que ya la conversación le había despertado, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a baño a tomar una ducha.

Mimi entretanto al escuchar que Matt cerraba la puerta, comenzó lentamente a abrir los ojos, podía ver que ya había amanecido, pero aun así todavía sentía cansancio por el viaje, sin embargo recordó que tenía que ir a su casa, debía ordenar sus cosas, y eso significaba que si quería hacer las cosas sin que le pillara el resto del día debía levantarse ya.

Se levantó con pesar de la cama y se dirigió a las ventanas para correr las cortinas, las abrió y los rayos del sol la cegaron por lo que volvió a cerrarlas de un golpe, regresó a la cama y se tapó el rostro.

– Uuufff no quiero levantarme – se quejaba Mimi – voy a descansar un poquito más, después me levanto – dijo Mimi volviendo a taparse entre las sabanas.

Matt salió de la ducha y pensó que su amiga ya se estaba levantando así que se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse. Cunado terminó de vestirse se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su desayuno. Tomó los ingredientes y mientras comenzaba a preparar su sopa de miso, se detuvo y pensó por qué no hacia un desayuno americano, para así agradecerle a su amiga por la cena de la noche anterior; comenzó a buscar en su celular un tutorial de desayuno americano, vio que le faltaban algunos ingredientes, así que fue donde su amiga para avisarle que iría al supermercado cercano a comprar para el desayuno. Al entrar vio la cortina abierta pero aún Mimi estaba dormida así que se acercó nuevamente donde ella y le dijo con voz baja:

– Mimi iré a comprar algunos alimentos que me faltan para el desayuno, puedes tomar un baño mientras no estoy si quieres, tengo toallas en el armario del lado, pero deberás lavarlas en tu casa y entregarlas limpias – dijo Matt riéndose, – ya me debes dos.

En eso Mimi se removió en la cama y comenzó a abrir sus ojos y sacar la cabeza levemente de las sábanas:

– Que descortés de tu parte Yamato Ishida me invitas a alojar y luego me dices que lave todo lo ocupado – se quejó Mimi.

– Yo lo digo solamente para que no te sientas comprometida Mimi, en fin no te preocupes, ya me debes lavar la loza; me dijiste que querías levantarte temprano así que ya es hora, no te preocupes por el desayuno que corre por mi cuenta hacerlo, regreso en unos minutos – dijo Matt alejándose.

– Ya, me levantaré, de modo ya me despertaste – dijo derrotada Mimi – y que conste para que no te sientas llevaré todo, y lo lavaré para que no pienses que soy una aprovechada.

– Jaja, no pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho Mimi, tú estás hablando por ti misma – dijo en la puerta de la habitación

– Ya vete a comprar te espero de regreso – rió Mimi

– Ok – se despidió Matt moviendo su mano.

Escuchó cerrar la puerta del departamento y con pesadez se levantó para ir a tomar una ducha; decidió ir en ese tiempo ya que si lo hacía después de que él llegara para el rubio seria incómodo al verle salir semidesnuda de su baño, así que se acercó a la maleta y recogió dentro de ella un vestido verde y productos de aseo personal para tomar la ducha. Su vestimenta la dejó en la habitación y llevó sus útiles de aseo a la ducha; buscó las toallas que le había dicho Matt para tomar su ducha. Mientras se bañaba pensó en su amigo y agradeció a Kami habérselo encontrado; si bien sabía que era una persona amable, jamás pensó que fuera alguien atento, sí sabía por Sora, porque ella le había comentado cuando salió con el que éste era muy diferente a como se mostraba generalmente, sino que decía que era lo caballeroso y preocupado, lo que le gustó de él; y ella lo recordaba, Matt con Takeru de niño era muy preocupado, pero jamás pensó que con los demás y menos con ella fuera así, ya que de niños diferían en su personalidad al ser tan diferentes.

En ese mismo momento en el subterráneo del edificio departamental un auto estaba recién estacionándose. Un cansado Hiroaki Ishida salía del auto; vestía con una camisa celeste y su corbata negra desarreglada, además de llevar un bolso deportivo en su hombro. Había tenido que ir a cubrir la noticia del desborde de un rio en Maebashi, donde lo había tenido ocupado en los últimos tres días lo cual lo tenía agotado. Mandó un mensaje a Matt preguntándole si había llegado porque no recordaba donde había dejado sus llaves; vio que el mensaje había llegado pero aún no contestaba así que se decidió pedirle las llaves al conserje.

 _ **Supermercado Maruetsu**_

 _ **Odaiba, Tokio**_

 _ **08:36 horas**_

En ese momento Matt estaba en el supermercado; revisó su celular y al ver el mensaje que le había dejado su padre, se apresuró al comprar:

– Argh, demonios – dijo guardando su celular

– ¿Que sucede joven? – Le preguntó la señora al pasar los alimentos lentamente por la caja registradora – ¿le falta dinero? – se detuvo para ver como Matt buscaba dentro de sus bolsillos.

– ¿Puede cancelarse luego de la compra por favor? – dijo Matt enojado, sacando dinero de su billetera y entregándoselo rápidamente:

– Esta bien, pero no comience su día así – dijo la señora indignada con el muchacho.

– Lo siento, gracias disculpe que tenga un buen día.

Matt tomó los alimentos rápido y salió corriendo de la tienda. Quería llegar antes que su padre porque sabía que haría un escándalo de proporciones al encontrar a una chica sola en el departamento con él.

– Demonios, cambia luego maldito semáforo – dijo mirando el símbolo rojo que aún no cambiaba; corrió por la calle principal hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía, mientras se dirigía al ascensor el conserje le habló:

– Bueno días joven Yamato, acaba su padre de llegar, me preguntó si le había vi…

– ¿Hace cuánto llegó?

– Acaba de subir, debe estar por llegar al ascensor, de hecho me pidió las llaves del departamento.

– Rayos, digo, gracias señor Yamasaki – dijo Matt mirando al ascensor

– No hay de que ¿pasa algo? – preguntó el anciano.

– Puede pasarlo – dijo Matt corriendo desde el pasillo

Vio cómo la puerta del ascensor se cerraba y con su padre dentro de él.

– Maldita sea no… – Vio el ascensor del lado que aún no bajaba así que decidió subir por las escaleras esperando llegar más rápido que su padre.

– Maldición, no voy a llegar a tiempo – decía corriendo cada dos peldaños.

En ese mismo momento Mimi venía saliendo de la ducha, así que fue a dejar sus utensilios de aseo al necessarie y se dirigió a su habitación.

– Rayos se me olvidó sacar mi ropa interior – dijo Mimi así que fue a buscar lo que se le quedó dentro de la maleta; mientras buscaba dentro escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, así que volteó su rostro para ver a Yamato, sin embargo escuchó una voz grave venir del pasillo:

– Matt ¿ya llegaste?

Un escalofrío recorrió a Mimi completamente, no tuvo tiempo siquiera para esconderse ya que vio al padre de Matt frente a ella con los ojos abiertos como plato y sonrojado hasta más no poder

– ¿Qué significa esto?

– Ehh, este yo…

– ¡MATT! ¡PAPÁ! – gritaron al mismo tiempo

Un agitadísimo Matt se encontraba en la puerta del departamento asustado por lo que veía: su padre con el rostro enfurecido por lo que estaba viendo, una asustada Mimi sólo en una toalla que cubría su cuerpo a lado de su maleta con su ropa interior en la mano.

– No es lo que parece – dijeron al unísono los jóvenes.

– ¿Que no es lo que parece? – Exclamó el padre de Matt, – pues lo que veo es una chica casi – dijo avergonzado volteando su rostro de la mirada asustada de la muchacha – semidesnuda en mi departamento con mi hijo... solos… justo cuando yo no estoy en casa… explícate Yamato…

– Es un malentendido de verdad créeme, ella es mi amiga Mimi, ¿te acuerdas, la amiga de Takeru? – dijo mirando a Mimi y pidiéndole ayuda con su mirada, – sólo durmió anoche aquí, nada más papá.

– Es verdad señor Ishida, discúlpeme, no quise generar esta confusión – dijo Mimi siendo un poco más valiente aun sintiendo que estaba siendo erróneamente juzgada – Verá, Matt me dió alojamiento durante la noche, porque nos encontramos muy tarde en el aeropuerto, así que para no ir a mi casa en Nakano, me dijo que podía hospedarme esta noche aquí… créame que no pasó nada, no ha pasado nada solo me dio alojamiento – finalizo la castaña.

– ¿Es verdad? – pregunto un poco más calmado

– Si papa veras, nos encontramos en el aeropuerto pasadas las 8 de la noche y ella no encontró taxi que la dejar en Shinjuku así que tomamos el mismo tren, pero como ya era tarde le dije que se hospedara aquí porque eran muchas horas de vuelo y estaba cansada además le prometí que mañana le iría a dejar a su casa para que no alojara en un hotel, solo es eso, por favor no te enojes.

– No es eso, es que llegar así no creas que no es difícil pensar que quizás ustedes, digo tú... Bueno lo entenderás cuando seas padre, – se volteó donde Mimi – lo siento jovencita lamento haber pensado mal de ti creo que ahora se entiende todo, desvió la mirada para no imaginarse lo que había pensado al principio, continuo hablando:

– Creo que será mejor que se vista a pesar del día soleado puede tomar un resfrío si no se viste – dijo el señor Ishida un poco avergonzado

– Eeeh, sí perdón, mis disculpas por presentarme asi – tomo sus cosas y se fue rápidamente a la habitación.

– Ohhh, Fucking Hell ahora que pensara el papa de Matt de mí – dijo mientras se vestía rápidamente para tratar de sacar su vergüenza – soy una estúpida tenía que haber sacado toda la ropa de una maldita vez, con qué cara voy a salir a hora a verles – dijo ella mientras se vestía.

En ese mismo momento Matt y su papá hablaban incomodos en el living:

– Lo siento de verdad perdón por no haberte avisado o llamado que alojaría con mi amiga.

– Esta bien hijo sé que te preocupas por la gente que estimas y quieres ayudar en lo que esté a tu alcance, pero estas cosas trata para la próxima llamar o dejarme un mensaje, créeme que es incómodo, y no lo digo por si haya o no pasado algo, pero como crees que reaccione si veo a una chica casi desnuda en casa es obvio que voy a pensar que estuviste con ella teniendo… – vio que Matt se sonrojó y se estaba comenzando a incomodar – digo perdón mira, llegue a pensar mal de ustedes, ahora ella estará hecha un desastre por lo que pensé de ella

– Y quién no… si hasta yo me siento avergonzado

– Lo que me da realmente pena es la chica no crees que se está demorando mucho en la pieza – dijo Hiroaki mientras miraba en dirección a la habitación

– Voy a ver – dijo Matt levantándose del sillón

Mat fue a la pieza y llamo a la puerta dos veces:

– Mimi ¿todo bien?- preguntó colocando su oído lo más cerca de la puerta

– Eh si, salgo en un momento – escucho decir detrás de la puerta

– Si creo que está bien, papa ¿puedo pedirte algo? dejemos el tema hasta aquí por favor ya no la quiero hacer sentir incómoda, cuéntanos otra cosa donde estuviste

– Esta bien hijo, pero no me digas que no le pida disculpas de nuevo se las merece ahora me siento yo un idiota por hacerla sentir mal

– ¿Tú crees que piense eso?

– Oh si Matt, creo que te falta conocer más a las mujeres hijo, cuando una mujer se siente ofendida lo que debes hacer es remediarlo inmediatamente, casi llegando a implorar perdón, con eso ellas se vuelven a sentir valoradas aunque créeme no es que yo haya sido así, pero de una u otra amanera se deben arreglar las cosas y sé que ella se siente muy mal.

– Esta bien, pero solo será la última vez que se hable del tema, zanjado y nunca pero nunca más comentarlo, con nadie eh, ni Takeru ni mama ni nadie

– Ok. hijo así como me llamo Hiroaki Ishida lo cumpliré

En eso se escuchó la habitación de huéspedes abrirse y en eso salió Mimi vestida con unas sandalias beige y un vestido verde con escote bardot y un cinturón café que le amoldaba su cintura pequeña. Matt no pudo evitar pensar que su amiga se vestía linda aun con un conjunto tan simple; en eso vio a su amiga aun con la cara sonrojada de vergüenza tratando de ocultarla detrás de su cabello

– Eh, Mimi toma asiento puedes sentirte cómoda preparare el desayuno para los tres

– gracias Matt – dijo Mimi volviendo a estar en silencio en eso el señor Ishida aclaró su voz y comenzó a hablar:

– Eh disculpe señorita, ¿puedo decirle así cierto?

– Eh si o puede llamarme Mimi no hay problema – dijo ella.

– Esta bien Mimi, quiero disculparme enormemente por como actué, sé que fue muy escandaloso de mi parte hablarte así, con Matt tengo confianza porque es mi hijo y tengo la autoridad de llamarle la atención, pero sé que contigo es diferente y créeme me siento muy mal, por haberte por cómo te traté; primeramente por gritarte de esa manera, no merecías que lo hiciera así, además pensé que habían actuado como los jóvenes de su edad, bueno saben a lo que me refiero, pero Matt me explicó y por tu reacción me di cuenta que dijo la verdad y sólo quiso ayudarte, aun así me siento completamente avergonzado por hacerte sentir mal o por pensar que hicieron algo ustedes, créeme lo lamento mucho y no sé cómo enmendar mi error.

– Esta bien no se preocupe sé que la escena que vio debió ser confusa, pero créame no me hizo sentir mal, le entiendo perfectamente – dijo Mimi tratando de sonar convincente

– No pequeña, no puedes entender porque todavía no eres madre, cuando tengas mi edad sabrás lo que es tener un hijo más aun en edad hormonal que no se pueden controlar – en eso escuchó que se caía un plato en la cocina volteo su rostro y tanto el de Mimi como el de Matt estaban rojos, – perdonen solo quiero enmendar mi error y disculparme enormemente, jovencita quiero que sepas que lo lamento mucho, no volveré pensar mal de mi hijo, ni menos de ti, o de alguna situación que les incluya a los dos, sé que Matt es honrado y no haría nunca algo malo, y por lo que veo de ti tampoco tú.

Eso hizo sonreír a Mimi un poco, ya no sentía el remordimiento o pesar que le produjo la situación de antes así que se encontraba un poco más tranquila.

– Usted discúlpeme también señor Ishida no debí faltarle el respeto a su hogar, mis padres me enseñaron que no debí faltare el respeto a los padres, y créame sino hubiese sido por la insistencia de Yamato de ayudarme y el que yo le aceptara todo esto sería distinto

– No te preocupes pequeña, sé que tus palabras son sinceras y las de mi hijo igual así que ya arreglamos todo cierto? Mimi asintió con su cabeza, – está bien – dijo el levantándose del sillón, quieres algo de beber, puedes prender el televisor, eres nuestra invitada mientras estés aquí, hijo te ayudo con el desayuno yo también estoy que muero así que será mejor que desayunemos contundentemente y rápido:

– Ok, pero hoy será un desayuno diferente – dijo Matt.

– Claro que sí, si ya desde la mañana ha sido diferente – dijo Hiroaki

– Papá…

– Claro, claro, empecemos – dijo mientras preparaba la mesa

Mimi agradeció que el señor Ishida le pidiera disculpas, sabía que era un malentendido y ella también pudo entenderle por lo que vio y debió imaginarse; pero aun así ella sentía en parte culpabilidad por lo que había pasado, aun así sus palabras de disculpa y la forma en que le dijo que ella era alguien puro les hizo sentir bien, prendió el televisor e hizo zapping para buscar algo mientras esperaba el desayuno.

Cuando Matt le llamó para que desayunara, llego a la mesa y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo: Matt había preparado huevo y tocino crujiente, waffles con crema y dulce de leche, jugo de naranja y cafe

– Wow es como si no hubiese regresado de Nueva York, Matt te pasaste gracias –dijo Mimi

– No hay de que esta te la debo por la cocina –dijo matt colocándole los platos frente a ella.

– Te debo mucho más Matt: el hospedaje, usar la habitación de huéspedes, me quede sin palabras, espero también con la comida no llevarme una desilusión pero debo decir que a simple vista se ve delicioso

– No creas Mimi, mi hijo cocina de maravilla y todo lo aprendió solo, el que estuviera mucho tiempo fuera de casa, lo hizo cocinar exquisito

– No seas exagerado papa – dijo Matt avergonzado – solo quise improvisar, pero dejemos de hablar ya es hora de comer –finalizo el rubio comenzado a comer.

– Está bien –dijo Hiroaki llevando un bocado a su boca

–OH, POR, DIOS, esto es mejor de lo que cocina mi mama Matt, me encanto – dijo Mimi después de probar su plato

– ¿Sí? La verdad es la primera vez que como algo dulce, por lo general no soy de azucares en la mañana pero puedo ver que saben bien

– Ni que lo digas hijo, esto sabe increíble, creo que vas a tener que traer más a tu amiga para que nos cocines comida americana – dijo despreocupado su padre pero a ambos les pareció un comentario algo exagerado

– No, solo por esta vez lo hice porque es nuestra huésped pero ya volverá a comer comida japonesa

– Sí pero en verdad Matt ¿no has pensado en dedicarte a la cocina o algo así?, allá en Norteamérica son súper importantes los chef hasta tienen canales de televisión enfocados en cocina gourmet, realities, programas de competencias, de hecho, es muy bien mirado ser chef.

– No, para nada, que cocine para mi papa no significa que piense en dedicar mi vida a eso

– Lo que es yo lo haría sin ningún problema si pudiera cocinar como tu Matt

– Tú no te quedas atrás, ayer hiciste una cena deliciosa, ayer Mimi hizo una sopa de huevo y takobaru más exquisitos que los de la abuela Kinu – dijo Matt a su padre.

– ¿De verdad? y eso que considero a mi madre la mejor cocinera de Japón –dijo el señor Ishida

– Mi mama me enseño algunos platillos familiares para que cuando viniera a visitar a mis abuelos les cocinara

– Ah, y ¿dónde vive tu familia? – preguntó el señor Ishida

– Mis abuelos viven en Nagasaki

– Igual queda lejos visitarles – dijo el señor Ishida

– Si, pero no me hago problemas en viajar, por mis seres queridos soy capaz de todo.

– Que bueno que pienses así lo más importante es cuidar a los que amas – puntualizo el papa de Matt.

– Si, en eso me concuerdo con Yamato, el proteger y consentir a nuestros seres queridos – indico la castaña.

– No es tan así, creo que me sobreestiman – interrumpió el rubio.

– No yo creo que no, Sora me conto que eres muy gentil y atento, además yo recuerdo cuánto te preocupabas por Takeru el verano que fuimos de campamento – miro a Matt Mimi.

– Bueno eso quedo en el pasado ya hemos madurado – trato de finalizar el tema porque lo estaba poniendo nervioso

– Pero que hayas madurado no significa que hayas perdido tu esencia de cuidar a los tuyos, eso es lo maravilloso de ti, que eres protector con quienes amas, es como si los cuidaras como un tesoro – finalizó Mimi.

Matt se quedó callado nuevamente la chica lo dejaba perplejo ¿desde cuando esta chica había cambiado tanto? se produjo un silencio entre hasta que ella le sonrió y Matt se sonrojó. El señor Ishida se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando e interrumpió el silencio que había en el lugar:

– Que rico quedo esto, miren, ya lo acabamos ahora que haremos – dijo el para llamar su atención

– Hay que lavar la loza – dijo Matt, levantando los trastos del desayuno

– Ah! Me toca a mí – dijo Mimi – ayer quedamos en que lavaría yo los restos.

– Puedo hacerlo yo – dijo el señor Ishida – por lo que se debes ir a tu casa, será mejor que arregles tu bolsos.

– Si, es verdad luego de lo de la mañana, deje un desastre, será mejor que vaya a ordenar mis cosas todo –dijo la castaña – Matt recuerda que llevaré lo de la habitación y lo traeré de vuelta limpio.

– No hay problema Mimi, no es necesario tanto apuro - dijo el rubio

– ¿Y si viene T.K. y no encuentra las sabanas de su habitación? no te preocupes las lavaré en mi casa y te las entregare.

– Ok, haz como creas mejor – finalizo el rubio.

Hiroaki vio que su hijo fue al living y se puso a ver televisión; le gusto ver a su hijo tranquilo y cómodo a pesar de tener a una chica que no fuera de su círculo más cercano, se daba entre ellos una relación bastante buena.

– Debo felicitarte por la comida, me gustó muchísimo realmente – dijo sentándose al lado de él.

– No te preocupes papa, fue solo esta vez que cocine algo diferente - dijo Matt mirando al televisor.

– Ella es una buena chica ¿no? – Matt lo miró extrañado no entendiendo su pregunta – digo es una chica muy madura para su edad y veo que te llevas bien con ella

– Antes no era así, pero si, a pesar de que hemos compartido un poco ha cambiado en todo aspecto… y creo que para bien – dijo finalmente Matt.

– Parece que sí – miró detenidamente a su hijo al decir esas palabras, – parece que a tus ojos ha cambiado para bien hijo.

– ¿Que insinúas? – volteo su rostro a su padre.

– Yo no he insinuado nada…

– Sí, dijiste que… en fin no viene al caso – en eso escuchó a Mimi cargando sus bolsos en la entrada.

– Estoy lista – dijo finalmente la castaña.

– Papa, ¿me puedes prestar el auto para dejar a Mimi en su casa? – preguntó el chico

– ¿Dónde dijiste que vivías?

–En Nakano, pero puede dejarme en la estación Numabukuro, – dijo Mimi – Matt dijo que podría llevarme a casa.

– Ey, no tienes licencia aún para andar en auto por Tokio, espérenme de terminar con la loza y voy con ustedes.

– Pero papá, si ya manejo en moto ¿cómo no voy a manejar un auto? - insistió el rubio.

– Si, pero el tráfico es muy diferente entre una moto y un auto, además sabes que las leyes de tránsito son muy estrictas, y si pasara algo caería en mi responsabilidad porque el vehículo es mío y tú eres menor de edad.

– Crees que me comportare como un irresponsable, voy a cumplir 18 pronto así que no pienses que soy un niño, iré a mi habitación a ensayar algo mientras terminas – dijo Matt a su padre, luego miró a Mimi – si quieres ver TV ponte cómoda, te dejo – vio que Mimi lo miraba con cara triste - Disculpa no quise decir eso, a decir verdad iba a tratar de componer algo, si te sientes sola puedes venir a ver – dijo finalmente el ojiazul

– ¿De verdad puedo verte? Te prometo no molestar, solo iré a escuchar, – dijo entusiasmada

– Ok., pero solo ver, nada de interrumpir, o perderé mi concentración, y no podré hacer nada.

– No lo creo Matt, estoy segura que se te ocurrirá algo genial, y bueno, si tuvieras problemas puedo ayudarte y ser tu musa inspiradora por esta vez – dijo Mimi guiñándole el ojo.

– Sueña Tachikawa, sueña – dijo riéndose Matt.

Fueron a la habitación de Matt y éste fue a buscar su guitarra que tenía colgada; Mimi se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio y lo miró mientras éste se acomodaba en la cama, tomaba una libreta con un lápiz y comenzaba a tocar algunos acordes:

–¿Es difícil componer? ¿qué se necesita para inspirarte? ¿Problemas, amores prohibidos, sueños frustrados? ¿De dónde sacas tus ideas?

– Ehm... Mimi no me estoy concentrando…

–Ups, perdón continúa – dijo la castaña mirándolo – ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Así aparece la idea y luego se va ó…?

– Argh, rayos no está funcionando – comenzó a borrar los apuntes que tenía en la libreta

– ¿Cómo puedes hacer ambas cosa al mismo tiempo? escribir y tocar ¿no se te hace complicado?

– Mimi, no me estas ayudando mucho – dijo el rubio mirándola

– Ok pero es que me aburro estar tan callada, será mejor que te deje entonces, – hizo el además de pararse y salir de la habitación

– ¿No ibas a escuchar cómo iba a tocar, te aburriste ya? Creo que poco duro tu atención.

– Puede ser, será mejor que lo dejemos para otra vez Matt ahora va siendo hora de irme – finalizo la chica levantándose de la silla.

– Tienes razón – dejó su guitarra colgada en la pared.

En ese momento Mimi se detuvo y se acercó a la guitarra.

– Ey, ¿esta no es la guitarra que te regale? – pregunto la castaña sorprendida.

– Si, la utilizó para componer las canciones que hacemos con los chicos – dijo el rubio mirando su guitarra.

– Wow, eso que tiene un par de años pero se nota que la cuidas bien – dijo la castaña tocando el instrumento.

– En realidad la ocupo poco, solo para escribir, como toco bajo, sólo la utilizo para componer –dijo el rubio sonriendo.

– Que bien, me alegra que te sirva para algo importante – rio la castaña.

– Muchísimo, no lo creerías – sonrió el ojiazul.

En eso el señor Ishida entró a la habitación de Matt e interrumpió:

– Estoy listo, vámonos – dijo arreglando la nueva ropa que se había puesto

– Te ayudo con los bolsos – dijo Matt tomando las maletas de la ojimiel, ésta le respondió - Oh gracias Matt – me adelantare a colocar las maletas en el auto mientras ustedes bajan– dijo Matt

– Está bien – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Mientras bajaban el ascensor el señor Ishida habló con Mimi:

– Gracias por la comida y nuevamente pido las disculpas por el malentendido

– No hay de que señor Ishida, dejémoslo como algo anecdótico; eso ya pasó, entiendo que usted haya desconfiado de Matt, pero no pasó nada.

– Créeme, eres la primera chica que me que dice que Matt no es de su agrado – dijo sonriéndole a la muchacha.

– Yo no he dicho que Matt sea desagradable; de hecho es una buena persona, es amable, un gran amigo, caballero y protector con sus seres queridos y no es que me hayan contado, sino que puedo verlo por mí misma, él es único - finalizó sonriendo la ojimiel.

– Si bueno, a la gente se le juzga generalmente por su exterior, todos lo hacemos ¿no?

– Eso es verdad pero me he dado cuenta que ustedes a pesar de mostrar una coraza, tiene un corazón enorme

–Wow pequeña, veo que eres muy perceptiva, podrías ser una gran detective – Mimi le sonrió; al ver que estaba colocando las maletas Matt en el maletero, se subieron al interior del vehículo

– ¿Nos vamos? – dijo el señor Ishida dando arranque al auto, Mimi se ajustó el cinturón el asiento de copiloto y Matt se adentró en el auto luego de haber puesto en el maletero con los bolsos de Mimi.

– Si, va siendo hora ya, a pesar de viajar tanto aún debo hacer cosas y estoy un poco cansada

– ¿Piensas quedarte este verano en Japón? – preguntó el señor Ishida

– Estaré hasta el 1 de agosto, luego regresaré a Norteamérica para preparar mis estudios

– Oh – dijo Matt – pensé que te quedarías todo el verano

– No puedo, tengo algunos exámenes finales pendientes y si los paso, entro al último año sin ramos pendientes, así que por eso me iré antes.

– A los chicos les parecerá extraño que estés por tan poco tiempo –dijo Matt mirándola.

– Por eso deseo que nos reuníamos, le había dicho a Miyako que nos organizáramos para realizar una reunión todos, pero ni modo, no la he visto y ni se apareció a buscarme así que tendré que hacerlo sola – en eso volteó su rostro y miró sonriendo a Matt – hey Matt, ¿y si me ayudas a organizarlo, la reunión, te parece?

– Ni lo pienses Mimi, no soy de esas cosas, tú te das para organizar cosas – puntualizo el ojiazul tajante.

– Pero que tiene de malo solo sabes tú que estoy aquí… hazlo, ayúdame, reunamos a todos, di qué tienes una presentación y quieres mostrarles a ellos primero una canción para un concierto y nos juntamos en el Parque de Odaiba, no se algo así, por favor – le rogó.

– Pero es que no se me da eso, para ti es más natural – dijo dubitativo Matt.

– No seas así – le dijo Mimi, – por ti nos reunimos siempre, cuando tienes conciertos nos gusta compartir todos juntos; esta será solo una vez, no sé cuándo vuelva otra vez, por favor, ya Miya me falló; tú no eres como ella, ¿sí? ¿Lo harás?

Le vio que le miraba con cara de ruego así que suspiró derrotado:

– Esta bien, no esperes lo mejor de mí para organizar, trataré de convencerlos para juntarnos, espero resulte, donde quieres que nos reunamos

– En el Odaiba Marine Park, puedes decirle a los chicos que harás un "mini concert" para presentar una nueva canción o algo así, y ahí cuando se junten me llamas y llego te parece

– Bueno, pero te repito nuevamente no te generes altas expectativas, no sé si aceptaran la invitación, pero trataré de que resulte, sería algo casual ¿verdad? Nada de cosas pomposas o por el estilo – miró suspicaz Matt a Mimi.

– Si absolutamente, nada escandaloso, algo simple, pero donde estemos todos –le sonrió la castaña al rubio.

– Nada de ideas con globos, gritos y saltitos, que nos hagan pasar vergüenza ¿cierto?

– Nada de eso, te lo prometo – le dijo la castaña – promesa de chica scout – dijo levantando los tres dedos del medio de su mano derecha

El señor Ishida escuchaba la conversación de los chicos y sólo se reía

– Está bien, ¿fuiste una chica scout en América? – pregunto Yamato riéndose de ella.

– No, nunca lo he sido, pero prometo que no hace nada de esas ideas sosas, créeme deje de hacer esas cosas hace tiempo.

En eso llegaron a la estación de Numabukuro y aparcaron el auto cerca de la calle donde vivía Mimi

– Bueno será mejor que me dejen aquí, les costara llegar a casa, son caminos estrechos, gracias por todo.

– No hay problema – dijo el señor Ishida, – pero nos podemos arreglar y tratar de acercarnos lo más posible a tu casa.

– De verdad, no se preocupen, ir a casa caminando me servirá para ejercitar las piernas – dijo Mimi tomando sus bolsos.

– De verdad no es una molestia llevarte hasta tu casa, déjanos acercarte aunque sea a la esquina - insistió el señor Ishida

– No es necesario créame, ya fue suficiente el que hayan venido a dejarme, además puede que mis vecinos digan que llevo hombres a casa, sería la novedad del vecindario, así que prefiero evitarme malentendidos, suficiente con los de la mañana de hoy.

– ¿Así tanto es? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan chismosos?

Así tanto es señor Ishida - afirmo Mimi – así como son de tradicionalistas, lo son de chismosos.

– Tiene razón Mimi papá, evitémosle problemas con la gente, no se sabe cómo serán ellos – miro a su amiga - cuando llegues a casa nos avisas para estar más tranquilos, estaremos atentos a que llames ¿sí? a pesar de todo, fue un gusto pasar el día contigo – dijo Matt mirándole a los ojos y sonriéndole.

– Para mí también Yamato, me gustó mucho estar contigo, con ambos quiero decir, gracias por todo – se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo apretado y le besó en la mejilla – fuiste mi salvador de regreso a Japón, gracias – le sonrió finalmente.

– Esta bien, estamos en contacto entonces – dijo Matt tratando de zanjar el tema ya que lo estaba poniendo nervioso su sonrisa.

– Ni que lo digas, debo regresarles la ropa de cama de Takeru, así que si o si nos veremos nuevamente – dijo riendo la castaña.

– Gracias por todo señor Ishida, fue un gusto también compartir con usted – le sonrió amablemente la ojimiel.

– No hay de que pequeña, nuestra casa está disponible para ti si alguna vez lo necesitas – dijo le papá de Matt.

– Trataré que no sea con frecuencia, pero tomo su palabra para cuando lo necesite – se acercó a él y lo abrazó también - que tengan buen regreso y gracias por todo.

Se subieron al auto y vieron que la castaña se despedía de ellos levantando su mano – nos vemos y gracias por todo – gritó a lo lejos para tomar sus bolsos y dar vuelta hasta perderse en la esquina de la calle.

– No sabía que tenías una amiga como Mimi hijo; realmente es una chica encantadora, ojala la volvamos a ver nuevamente, no hay problema que la invites de nuevo a casa, así pasaremos un momento agradable - dijo sonriendo el señor Ishida.

– No pienses que no la volverás a ver, estoy seguro que algún día llegara a casa sin aviso, ella es así, impulsiva, pero buena persona al fin y al cabo – dijo Matt mirando por la ventana.

– Me recuerda un poco a ti – dijo el señor Ishida mirando a Matt

– ¿A mí? ¿En qué? no nos parecemos en nada, somos muy diferentes – volteo el rostro el chico.

– No lo creas hijo, ella también me dijo lo mismo, te considera un buen chico y tiene razón, a pesar de lo exterior tu corazón es generoso - dijo serio el padre de Matt.

– Creo que conversar con ella te hizo alucinar – volvió a mirar por la ventana para evitar el tema.

– No hijo me dijo lo que realmente ve de ti y créeme no fue nada malo de hecho acertó bastante,

– No digas locuras Hiroaki, parece que te influencio mal será mejor que me aleje de ella, para que no me pase lo mismo que tú – dijo mirándolo serio.

– No deberías hacerlo, de hecho pienso que ella te haría bien; creo, no estoy seguro, que te sentaría bien relacionarte con ella, deberías hacerle más caso a lo que sientes en vez de pensar tanto – dijo Hiroaki finalmente.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - dijo Matt mirándolo fija y seriamente

– Soy viejo pero no tonto Matt y cuando ustedes los jóvenes van yo ya vengo de regreso dos veces, y veo que la chica te ha impresionado bastante, no lo niegues.

Matt se sonrojó y bufó:

– Cállate Hiroaki, estás hablando estupideces…

– Hey, no me faltes el respeto, soy tu padre y mi deber es aconsejarte, ya te acordaras de mis palabras, el haberla encontrado te hizo muy bien y si sigues en una relación con ella incluso podrían ser…

– Volvamos a casa mejor ¿sí? – dijo Matt con todo el rostro enrojecido.

Hiroaki Ishida se rio al ver a su hijo sonrojarse por lo que le dijo, quizás no estaba seguro que su hijo sintiera alguna atracción hacia la muchacha, pero sí pudo percatarse que el afecto que tenía por la castaña y el modo de preocuparse por ella, no era como el que sentía por su ex novia. Podía estar equivocado, quizás, pero como vio a su hijo fue del mismo modo que se vio a si mismo a sus 20 años, cuando los sentimientos que tenía por Natsuko Takaishi, lo enamoraron completamente; si era como lo que había sentido el, deseaba que Matt pudiera vivirlo y estuviera feliz, pero lo que más anhelaba es que su hijo tuviera un final diferente con la chica como el que tuvo él con el amor de su vida.

 **Me costó pero lo hice, cap. dos ready! Me demoré un mes pero como he dicho, si quiero entregar una buena historia debo revisar y revisar y revisar para que sea una algo bueno para las mimatosas, aunque Hongo nos haya destrozado la vida con ese puto epilogo, en fin, cap. dos lleno de malentendidos desde el principio, me gusto esta escena porque hay mucha interacción entre los Ishida y Mimi casi como si se conocieran hace tiempo y toda la relación entre ellos no fue forzada sino que fluye casi con naturalidad, es que siempre me he imaginado a Hiroaki que le encanta Mimi para Matt es que le hace bien, lo hace ser mejor persona, esta escena también me inspire en un dibujo de mi amiga Azuka donde Hiroaki pilla a Mimi y Matt en una situación muuuy comprometedora (aviso para que le visiten en su deviantart). Mis disculpas por si Mimi quedo algo diferente a la conocemos, siento que me salí del canon, siento que la escribí pidiendo disculpas muchas veces, casi se parece a Meiko, pero NOOOO NUESTRA MIMI NO ES ASI, pero este cap ameritaba que fuera un poco más asi, pero solo será este cap. Después vendrá sobrecargada, muy parecida a la que vemos en Tri (oh por Dios me encanta me encanta) Agradezco desde ya a las chicas que siempre me escriben rrs a pesar de que la historia se vea un poquito tediosa, pero aunque me demore mil años la hare, es mi propósito para este 2017 (mi manita como el meme del bebe empuñando la mano);no sé cuándo volveré a subir cap. Porque a decir verdad tengo más o menos la idea del próximo cap. Yo creo que como en un mes más volveré XD es que soy taaan perfeccionista que si algo no me parece repito repito repito hasta sentirme conforme pero en este cap me siento bien, terminé con una sonrisita, sobre todo con la parte de Hiroaki donde da pequeñas señales del mimato. Gracias a mi Lore con sus consejos de fics. los tomare en cuenta porque no quiero perderme del final de la historia donde terminaran juntos (spoiler) gracia mi watchis lindis... y sí hare el cap. Final para que no se me vaya el hilo. A mi Lauri Azuka Ruby, gracias por tooodos los videocall que hacemos, esta va para ti en especial mi hermanita mexicana :* A tod s ustedes que me leen les pido disculpas si no actualizo rapidamente pero es que las ideas se me van repentinamente y tengo que andar con una libretita anotando lo que surge de repente.**

 **Encontré un grupo en face " Historias Yamato Ishida" (mas bien el grupo debería llamarse Historias Mimato, pero en fin no se puede u.u ) que es seguidora del mimato así que este fic también va para ellas.**

 **Nos leemos ojala prontamente**

 **Besitos del fin del mundo**

 **Lady Mimato :***

 **PDTA1: nuevamente a la Becky G le doy las gracias porque su canción pegajosa me hizo escribir con más ganas XD**

 **PDTA2: Los lugares que menciono son reales, utilizo Google Earth, Maps y Ulmon para ver los sitios, negocios etc etc y hacer más "real" la historia.**

 **PDTA 3: Blah, me dio paja revisar las faltas ortográficas, son pocas, pero la tildacion me mata, me cansa, quema mis ojos.**

 **En fin nos leemos ;)**


End file.
